The present invention disclosed herein relates to an electromagnetic wave reduction apparatus and an electromagnetic wave reduction method thereof, and more particularly, to an electromagnetic wave reduction apparatus for reducing an electromagnetic wave generated from a thermoelectric element and an electromagnetic wave reduction method thereof.
There is a thermoelectric element which is an element using various effects generated by interaction of heat and electricity. Such a thermoelectric element generates electricity and at the same time generates an electromagnetic wave along with the electricity generation.
The electromagnetic wave generated by the thermoelectric element may cause harmful diseases such as a cancer in a human body. In addition, system malfunction and system inability may occur due to electromagnetic wave by the thermoelectric element. Due to theses issues, it is necessary to reduce an electromagnetic wave generated from the thermoelectric element.